


First Time for Everything

by RileyChaser



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, wayhaught trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyChaser/pseuds/RileyChaser
Summary: Nicole goes off on her first mission leaving Waverly behind to worry about her. When Nicole and the team return victorious Waverly is more than eager to welcome her girlfriend home and congratulate her on her victory.





	

It had been two days since Waverley had set eyes on her new girlfriend, yet she could still taste her on her lips. If she closed her eyes she could feel Nicole's soft lips pressed against hers, her hand gently placed on the small of her back. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the warmth from her body. She remembered the night that Nichole left on her first mission, she tried not to cry as the memory played in her mind. 

\--Nicole was in her apartment packing things into a black bag. Waverley had been given a key so she was able to come and go as she pleased. She was still an Earp which meant she had to live at the homestead, but she could spend her lunch hour laying on Nicole's bed smelling her scent on the pillows. If she was lucky the officer would come in and lay with her, or they would eat take out over the counter complaining about their day.

She opened the door with a click. Stepping over the orange cat making its way to the kitchen she heard someone in the apartment. She moved to the bedroom and saw her tall girlfriend hastily putting clothes into a bag. 

"What are you doing?" Waverley asked concerned something might be wrong. 

Nicole looked up with a huge smile on her face with those dimples Waverley loved seeing. "Packing an overnight bag."

Waverley stepped towards her. "Where are you staying overnight? With me? I wouldn't say no to that." She giggled a bit at the thought of their first night together. 

"I wish." Nicole walked over and planted a firm kiss of Waverly's tender lips. "Dolls wants me on this next mission. We are headed to the hills, he said to pack a bag because it might take a few days." Nicole was excited for the new adventure with her new team. 

"Oh." Waverley put her back against the wall. "You are going with them after the revenant that took that girl?"

Nicole smiled "Yeah. How crazy is this? My first mission and it's such a crazy one.” Nicole saw the look on her girlfriends face tit took the excitement she had and turning it into fear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Waverley said quickly. "It just seems like a big job for your first mission. I mean an overnighter that's a lot for even Wynonna and Dolls. Couldn't he have picked a mission that was shorter?" She could feel herself beginning to ramble. 

Nicole zipped up the bag and dropped in on the ground. She crossed her arms in her red flannel shirt and stared Waverley down. "You don't think I can do it?"

Waverley began to panic, that was not what she meant at all. "No I just mean you're leaving, and you'll be shot at, and something might happen."

Nicole listen to her nervous girlfriend ramble on. She knew what was going on. When Waverley talked like this it only meant one thing. The tall woman decided to cut her a break, though she could watch the beautiful girl trapped in her own world or words forever, after all she was extremely cute when she tried to explain something. She went up and took her hand in hers starring down and the shaking girl. 

"You're worried." Nicole smiled

Waverley let out a deep breath, "I don't want anything to happen to you. If something did I don't know what I'd do."

Nicole leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping her arms around her thin waist. "I love you too."

Waverley melted into her strong arms. "I just got you." 

Nicole pulled her in so close they were breathing the same air. "I'm coming back Waves, I promise."

"You better." The younger girl tried to sound tough, slamming her small fist into Nicole's chest. 

Nicole grabbed her hand before she could tap her again and kissed it. She looked to her girlfriend, her brown eyes reflecting the light in the room. She knew she didn't have much time before she needed to be back at the station but how could she resist this beautiful girl slamming her first out of love. She kissed her again and took a step back bringing Waverley with her. 

The two laid on the bed taking turns kissing each other and staring into each other's eyes. Waverley brushed the soft red hair from Nicole's face as she found new places on her cheeks and chin to kiss. This was all she wanted, moments in time when the world would stop for just a little while and the only thing that mattered was Nicole's body pressed against hers. She wanted to lay with the girl for as long as humanly possible. She tucked her head down and placed it gently on Nicole's chest, her hand drifting innocently under her shirt just far enough to feel her tiny muscles underneath her red flannel. 

Nicole felt the touch of her girlfriend as much as she wished it could turn into more she knew she was completely happy just feeling her on top of her, feeling her body against hers. There would be time for more when she got back, she was satisfied with the innocent moment she was presented with. 

Waverley listened to Nicole's heart beat under her chest. She felt it pound against her ear as she tried to memorize the sound. She listened to the tone, the rhythm and went over it again and again in her mind. She held her hand on Nicole's warm stomach and listened to the beats of her. She didn't notice the light rhythm lull her to sleep. 

Waverley woke up without her girlfriend underneath her. She shot up quickly and notice the black overnight bag was gone. Tears began to pool up behind her eyes. How could she leave without saying goodbye? Right when she was ready to cry she placed her hand down in front of her and heard a crunch of a piece of paper. Laying on the flannel shirt Nicole wore was a note written by her lover. 

"Waves,  
I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Plus, I knew if I did you wouldn't let me leave, and this is something I have to do. I know you're scared for me, but don't be. I'll be home before you know it. I love you so much. Be safe. 

Yours always  
N.H." 

Waverley clutched the note in her hand. She was angry that Nicole didn't wake her up to say goodbye, but she was right, she wouldn't have let her leave if she did. Nicole knew her so well, and that made her smile. She took the shirt from the bed and held it up to her face smelling the sweet scent of her love. 

Waverley spent the next two nights awake, clinging to Nicole's shirt as she tried to get some sleep. The truth was, the two people she loved the most were off on a dangerous mission and maybe wouldn't return, there was no sleeping. She laid awake praying softly for her sister and the love of her life to make it home to her, yet each morning the sun would rise and the house was still empty.--

Waverley had been without her big sister Wynonna before, it didn't scare her when she would go off into random places and pick fights, Nicole was different. She knew her big strong cop girlfriend could defend and take care of herself, but she wanted to be the one to take care of her. If she had the option Waverley would be happy to lock officer Haught up in her bedroom and keep her there forever. Nicole was strong and incredibly capable, she would never allow herself to be seen as any semblance of weak, if anything she went out of her way to prove how tough she was. Waverley didn't need that, she only need the sweet loving kisses and reassuring glances that reminded her that she completely belonged to her. Waverley was obsessed with Nicole and she had no issue expressing it. 

The third day seemed to have dragged on, hour after hour of drunk customers demanding drinks they didn't need. Normally she would be angry at the patrons keeping her from her time off. Normally she would head straight to Nicole's to have a movie watching session that always lead to them making out like a couple of teenagers. Normally right about now she'd be stopping herself from unbuttoning the button up shirt that was covering the toned body of her new girlfriend, she would be telling herself to take it slow even though she wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and make love to her for the rest of the night. 

If there was one thing Waverley was absolutely sure of when it came the red headed goddess, was she liked to play the traditional dominant role, the submissive role was one Waverley was more than happy to settle into. Nicole would want the first move. She knew her amazon was only waiting until the perfect moment, her nervous girlfriend would be too shy to do anything so soon. Little did she know of the passion burning inside Waverley every time she gave her that classic smile where her dimples would show themselves and Nicole's complete sexiness was revealed. She could hold off; Nicole was worth every second of the wait. 

The bar was closed down and Waverley was ready to head home to another empty night. She gave her goodnights to Gus and the others still cleaning up and headed outside to her jeep. As she turned the key a song popped on reminding her of Nicole. She smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as she remembered how much she missed her girl. 

The trip to the homestead was short which was good because she couldn't just sit there and listen to music anymore, every song reminded her of something she loved about Nicole. As she pulled into the gate she saw the black sedan parked outside the house. Without a moment’s hesitation she jumped out her parked jeep and ran inside. 

Wynonna was sitting at the kitchen table was a bloody rag to her nose, Dolls helping her to keep it pressed against face. She started to ask what the hell happened when the girl she had been waiting on appeared. Nicole came through with a bag full of ice. Waverley overcome with emotion ran to her girlfriend and threw her arms around her neck pulling her down for a kiss. 

Nicole happily pressed her lips tight onto her worried girlfriend and put her arms around her waist pulling her in. 

Waverley parted the passionate kiss and buried her face in the tall girl’s strong shoulders. "You're okay." She said squeezing the girl tight. 

"Not exactly." Nicole gasped for air as Waverley tighten her hold. "Bruised ribs here."

Waverley quickly let go and lifted Nicole's shirt as if it was just something natural to her. Her eyes widen as she saw a big blue and black bruise on the pale skin on Haught. "What the hell happened to you? Didn't I say to stay safe?"

Nicole giggled a bit "I'm okay Waves, it's just some bruising."

"Yeah I'm fine too, by the way." Wynonna shouted out from behind the cloth. 

Waverley ran to her big sister, reluctantly leaving Nicole's side. "What happened out there?" She asked slowly removing the blood stained towel from her sisters bruised face. 

"He had company." It was the dull voice of Dolls speaking, he had sat down in the seat next to Wynonna. "We didn't see it coming." 

"No but we sure kicked their demon asses." Doc had taken the ice pack from Haught and given it to Wynonna. "This one got a good punch to the face, and that one a slam into a wall.” He pointed to the tall girl in the background. “Nevertheless we won, I think that deserves a drink!" 

He left the to go to the barn where he stored some whiskey. 

Waverley gave her sister a mean look. "I told you to stay safe, and to keep her safe." She pointed to Nicole. 

"Hey! We won." Wynonna smiled. 

“Yeah Waves, you should have seen us out there.” Nicole was excited to share her adventure with the worried girl. “Wynonna and I were so in sync. We kicked so much ass.”

“You also got bruised ribs, and she has a busted nose.” Waverly said her tone on the angry side.

“True.” Nicole said quickly. “But it was fun.” She smiled and laughed a bit.

Oh that smile, that clean smile Nicole knew would get Waverly to back off a bit with her anger and find her cute. That was her signature move and by the shaking of Waverly’s head and the smile on her face it had worked. It was clear she would probably be yelled at a little later on, but for now she had settled the tiny woman and hushed to hell she was about to unleash.

Doc retuned with a big bottle and the group began to pour glasses of dark brown whiskey to celebrate the win. Nicole needed to shower. She had taken one shot for victory, but remembered she had not showed in two days, and warm water and soap were much needed. With everything in her she wanted to drag the beautiful girl into the shower with her, nothing would be better to make her feel clean again than the soft kisses of the youngest Earp. But she didn't know if Waverley was ready for something like that so soon, so she kissed the top of her head and creeped off on her own. 

She stripped herself down, her clothes were filthy and the sweat made them cling to her. She took off her tight black pants and saw a small cut on her leg, another scar for her collection, it was a good thing Waverley found her battle wounds sexy. Her shirt hurt to come off as she lifted it over her head careful not to take too deep of a breath and irritate her bruised ribs. The giant bruise looked better now than it did before, but it still hurt. 

The water was running hot and steam filled the room. As she jumped in and felt the warmth running down her tender body she let out a sigh of relief. It was the first time in two days that she felt any kind of safe. The entire time she was off fighting she thought of her girlfriend to keep her mind positive. She would look at Wynonna and be reminded of Waverly's dark hair and eyes. Conversations with the group let her mind come off of worry and settle into some sort of content, she would never be happy without Waverley curled up next to her. 

She thought about the conversation she had with her girlfriends over protective big sister. 

\--Wynonna sat in the back seat of the black sedan next to Nicole. The group had just taken off for the mountains and Nicole was over eager to finally be a part of the team. No one had spoken sense the left the town, the group was more of a strong angry type then chit chatters. Though Nicole had a sneaking suspicion that Doc and Wynonna would talk if they had don’t be riding in the “my way or the highway” vehicle of agent Dolls.

The silence was broken up by Wynonna talking directly to Nicole. "You know you can't die right?" She commented in her nonchalant tone. 

Nicole gave her a strange look. "I wasn't planning on it." She said confused. 

"I'm just saying, Waverley would kill me." Wynonna said without looking over at the red head. 

Nicole realized what was going on. "You can't die either." She leaned towards the door. "Waverley would kill me."

That was Wynonna’s special way of telling Nicole she more than approved of her dating her sister. They had a bond now more than they did before. Both girls would have to protect each other like never before because they had one big thing in common, a tiny spitfire of a woman who refused to live without the both of them. Nicole's response was to let Wynonna know she understood what she was saying, and she would always protect Waverley with everything she had.--

The water felt amazing washing away the dirt of the last few days, she could stay under forever just dreaming about her new found family and how happy she was. But she had to get out, after all Waverley was waiting and if anything could make her happier than a hot shower it was the warm embrace of her lover. 

She turned off the water and got out of the shower throwing on an old tang top and cotton shorts. She was exhausted and ready to climb in bed and sleep for two days minimum. Much to her excitement Waverley was sitting in bed typing away on her laptop. When Nicole walked out she quickly put it away to admire her newly cleaned girlfriend. 

"Everyone's gone their separate ways. They needed sleep before they could really drink." Waverley said trying to make the tall girl in front of her laugh. 

"I missed you so much." Nicole said breathlessly. She walked over and sat next to the girl she loved, kissing her before she settled down. "Did you miss me?"

Waverley shook her head playfully "Not at all."

Nicole giggled, "Oh no?"

Waverley flipped over to be face to face with the girl she had been dying to see for days. They sat crossed legged on the bed looking at each other but not touching.

"How can I miss someone who didn't even say goodbye?" Waverly asked.

"I didn't want to wake you." Nicole exclaimed quickly. "You're so damn cute when you sleep."

"Cuteness aside, I deserved a goodbye kiss." She crossed her arms in a pout. 

Nicole laughed and brushed her hand against Waverley velvety cheek. "Fine next time I'll wake you."

"That's all I ask." Waverley leaned over and kissed her tenderly. 

Nicole smirked as their lips parted. 

"What's so funny?" Waverley asked settling back into her spot. 

"You know I know you missed me, right?" She said with a sexy confidence. 

Waverley sat back quickly "And how do you know that?"

Nicole looked past her girlfriend to the flannel shirt sitting on the bed next to the pillow. She had noticed it when she sat down, it was the same shirt she left on her bed while Waverley was sleeping. She could help but chuckle at the nervous girl who realized she had left the shirt out and hide her face in her palms in embarrassment. 

Nicole couldn't help but tease her. "You stole my shirt?"

Waverley, now as mortified as she could possibly be let out a loud sigh. "Maybe." 

The loving girl continued on in her teasing, "Pretty sure I left that shirt on my bed."

It was time to fess up, Waverley could only hope her girlfriend found her explanation cute and not weird. "Well... It smells like you." She paused for a second lifting her head to meet Nicole's beautiful brown eyes. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all." Nicole reassured her. "Now you have something even better than that shirt." She leaned over and landed a peck on her cheek. "Now you have the real thing."

Waverley couldn't stop herself, she jumped into Nicole's lap wrapping her legs around her tightly toned torso. She pressed her lips against hers so hard it almost hurt, but it was exactly the right amount of pressure to make Nicole put her arms around her waist and pull her in closer. The kisses got faster as Nicole felt Waverly's tongue make its way to hers massaging it gently. A tingling feeling ran down the officer’s spine causing her hands to pull the girl in closer. Waverley waited for her strong partner to make the move she had been waiting for, she didn't want to wait any longer. Nicole was polite and caring and Waverley knew she was going to have to give her a small hint so her sweet girl would know she was ready. 

With a quick thought Waverley broke their strong kiss and started to kiss Nicole's cheek making her way to her ear. 'A small hint' Waverly thought to herself. She kissed Nicole's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "I want you." She whispered into her lover’s ear, and felt Nicole's arms tighten on her body. 

Nicole felt a rush come over her, the warmth grew between her legs as she heard the words she wanted to hear ever since she laid eyes on the girl from across the road at Shorty's. She kissed Waverly’s neck making her way up to her ear. "Are you sure baby?" She had to make sure. As much as she wanted to take everything Waverley had, she had to make sure it was exactly what she wanted. 

Waverley nodded her head. "I love you. I want you, all of you."

That was all Nicole needed to hear. She reached her hands up Waverley’s shirt unhooking her bra. Her hands quickly traveled to the front cupping her breast with both hands. Waverley let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Nicole's strong hands take control of her. Without hesitation the brunette quickly stripped off her shirt and threw it and her bra to the ground leaving her bare breast for Nicole to do with what she pleased. 

Her passion took over, Nicole wanted to be gentle with the girl, this was her first time with a woman, but she also wanted all of her, she placed her face between the curves of Waverly's chest and took in the scent of her lover. She placed her mouth on her hard nipple grabbing the other one with her hand. 

Waverly's body was burning with passion. Feeling Nicole's mouth on her nipple, her tongue swirling around, was more than enough to cause her underwear to become wet. She started to grind slightly on Nicole hips, her instinct kicking in as her wanting became more. She reached down and tugged on the tank top hiding Nicole's body from her. She pulled away the piece of clothing and threw it on the ground. Nicole's breast were so beautiful, sitting perky on her slightly tanned skin, with pink nipples erect and aching to be touched. Waverley sat just higher than her lover and reached down to feel her soft breast in her hands. She heard Nicole let out a breath of air, she was ready for more. 

Suddenly Waverley felt herself lift up as Nicole picked her up. Waverley couldn't help but hold on tight with her arms around Nicole's neck as the strong woman laid her down on the bed, taking her short shorts off revealing the small pair of boy shorts underneath, wet with her burning desire.

This is what Nicole wanted. This is what she had dreamt about for months. She got on top of her beautiful girl, pushing her sugar brown hair out of her face. She wanted to ravage the girl, move quickly to her prize, taste her on her tongue, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to take everything Waverley was offering her, she knew taking it slow was going to be best. 

She got on top the girl placing her thigh between Waverly's legs and pressing it gently against the wet cloth. She could feel her lover’s hips grinding against her leg, trying to bring herself further into ecstasy. 

"Slow down baby." Nicole told her as she kissed her neck. 

Waverley bit her lovers shoulder playfully, "I want you." She said breathing heavy.

"You have me." Nicole responded. She looked into the light brown eyes of her girlfriend. "Trust me." 

Waverley wanted to argue, tell the gentle girl that she could handle everything, but she knew whatever Nicole had planned was going to be better than she could think off. She let her work without protest. 

Nicole was in control and she started on her journey to explore the perfect body, hunting for all the spots that caused uncontrollable pleasure. She started at the neck kissing gently at first, and started to take tiny bites as Waverley squirmed underneath her grinding her wet sex against her thigh. The excited officer kissed down her neck nibbling gently on her chest, that got a moan out of the small girl. She placed her mouth on her breast, her tongue flicking the hard nipple, that got an "Oh my" got of her. She kissed the soft skin between the mounds on her chest and grabbed her other breast with her hand massaging it as she licked her skin, that made her girls hips grind harder against her leg moving up Nicole’s timeline to pleasure her. 

She moved down to her toned stomach kissing and licking as she moved. Without Nicole’s leg pressing against her pulsing sex Waverley bucked her hips up to try to find something to pleasure herself. Nicole could feel her wanting more, and she wanted to give her everything, but she found teasing the tiny girl to be so much fun. She took a small bite on her hips causing Waverley to moan with pleasure. Nicole reached the damp underwear around her girl’s waist and pulled them down just slightly. She kissed the sensitive skin underneath and Waverley shuttered with pleasure. She pulled them further down her tongue flying over each part she revealed. She sat up and watched her girlfriend squirm as she pulled off the wet boy shorts tossing them to the side.

Waverley looked down at the gentle woman wanting to scream for her to do whatever she wanted, but she knew Nicole had everything under control. She wanted to rush her, but she felt safe laying on the bed underneath her and didn't want the session to end too quickly.

The eager officer positioned herself between her girlfriends toned legs kissing them as she made her way down laying on her stomach with her face exactly where she wanted it. She kissed her left inner thigh, then lightly sunk her teeth into the soft skin. Waverley jumped a bit, but Nicole's strong hands pushed her back down. A smile couldn't help but creep up on the red heads face as she teased the craving girl. She moved to her other thigh rubbing her nose gently against the soft skin. She looked up at her girlfriend and watched her struggle to keep herself from falling apart underneath the officer’s touch. Nicole couldn't help herself she took another soft bite on Waverly's thigh.

"Oh fuck." Waverley let out.

Nicole giggled as she kept the writhing girl in place.

Waverley reached down and ran her left hand through Nicole's red locks, she started to creep her other hand between her legs wanting to release herself. Nicole reached around her leg and took the creeping hand in hers.

"Not yet." She whispered. She bit the inside of her leg again.

Waverley bucked up with pleasure. "Don't tease me." She begged.

This is where the experienced redhead wanted her, begging her for pleasure, melting to her touch, willing to do anything for her to give her what she ached for.

"You want it?" She asked sweetly.

Waverley gazed down at her partner. "Please." She moaned.

Nicole kissed just above her throbbing clit. "Please what?" She asked, her dimples showing as she smiled.

Waverley looked at her with determination. "Please fuck me."

There was no holding back now, Nicole felt a sensation course through her body, it was time to claim her prize. Without hesitation she took Waverley into her mouth and began to make slow circles with her tongue on her warm sex. She could feel the wetness dripping down her chin, it made her work faster, swirling her tongue around as she held the tiny girls hips down where she could do her best work.

"Oh my God." Waverley wailed as she was filled with pleasure. She had never felt this way before, she had never been in so much of a trance as she was now. She didn't have control of her body, her fingers dug into the bed grabbing at the sheets, her toes curled and her heels dug deep into the mattress as she thrusted her hips upward instinctively giving Nicole all of her. She wanted to look down and watch her girlfriend, but her head tossed back and her eyes shut. She wanted more, she needed more, she could feel herself getting close.

As the legs started to tighten against her ears Nicole knew exactly what to do next. Waverly's pulsing clit against her tongue she reached one hand below and parted her lips sliding two fingers inside and curling them up slightly. She heard her name called out in breathless ecstasy as Waverley opened her legs just enough to except a third finger, then close tight down on Nicole’s head.

'This is not it.' Nicole thought as she took control of the girl pushing her hips up. She continued to suck and lick her swollen clit to the point where Waverley’s legs began to tremble on her shoulders. It was time to back off just a bit, but not let her go yet.

Waverley relaxed her body as much as she could as she felt Nicole's fingers slide out of her. She took deep breaths and put her arm across her eyes. The magician of a woman was softly kissing up her stomach, up her neck and to her lips. It was hard to breath after what she just experienced. 

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked admiring her handy work. 

The brunette gave a huge smile she couldn't find words. She felt Nicole's warm lips on hers, tasting herself as Nicole's magic tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She noticed the two fingers still touching between her limp legs. 'Was there more she could do?' She thought as she felt tiny pulses run through her.

Without thinking Waverley propped her legs up and open again as if the small movements of Nicole's fingers were commanding her do give them what they wanted. Her girlfriend was kissing her neck now and her fingers moved faster.

Her heart was beating so quickly she thought it might burst as the circles became faster and smaller dragging her into another round of pure pleasure.

"You want more?" Nicole breathed into her ear.

Waverley tried to speak but only air came out.

"Tell me you want more." She bit her earlobe slightly to bring the girl back to earth.

With the tiny rush of pain Waverley was able to call out, "More, please baby."

With her begging command Nicole slipped her fingers inside, the wetness spilling out onto her hand. Waverley had no choice her legs split open to allow Nicole all access to everything. The experienced girl felt her girlfriends tight hole beg for more, she eagerly answered with a third finger. She was welcomed by tight legs closing on her hand, Waverley grabbed the bed sheets and screamed her name. Nicole could feel the girl push up and down against her hand taking the last of what she had to give. She felt Waverly go limp with gratification. 

Her job was done, now to bring her down. Nicole kissed her, Waverley pulling her in and kissing her back hard before letting go and melting into her arms. Gentle kisses allowed the shaking girl come down off her high. Waverley couldn't think, she only had the ability to lay against her strong cop girlfriend and try to process what just happened to her.

"You are so sexy." Nicole told her girlfriend as she helped her turn over and lay her head on her chest.

"You are magic." Waverley responded, wrapping her arms around her. "I've never felt..."

"I know." Nicole interrupted.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

The laid together Waverly's head resting gently on Nicole's chest listening to her heart beat. This is what they had both been waiting on for the past two days. This is where they both felt safe, loved and as happy as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Judge me softly.


End file.
